finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV
Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV is a six-episode anime series that depicts the backstories of Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Prompto Argentum. It is part of the Final Fantasy XV Universe and a prequel to Final Fantasy XV. Story Episode 1: Before the Storm Together with his friends Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, Prince Noctis travels to Caem to rendezvous with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. In the Regalia, the group's car, the prince dreams of his past, in which he was gravely injured by a Marilith and rescued by his father, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. Unfortunately, though not mentioned, his mother died in the same accident. Noctis and his friends stop at a diner where they learn the Kingdom of Lucis has fallen under Niflheim's control. Outside, an Imperial airship drops off Magitek troops to scout the surroundings. This prompts Noctis and company to continue traveling. The next day, Noctis and his friends find their path blocked by Imperial troops. The four ambush the robotic soldiers, but when victory seems within their grasp, reinforcements arrive. Among their number is the Marilith that almost killed Noctis in his youth. In a rage, he charges forward and attacks. Episode 2: Dogged Runner Noctis and his friends resume their journey to Caem. Prompto drives the Regalia but is forced to make a pit stop when he comes across an injured puppy. Tending to the puppy's wound reminds Prompto of how he and Noctis first became friends. As a child, Prompto kept to himself, enjoyed taking pictures of animals, and struggled with his weight. One day, he came across a wounded puppy after school and decided to take care of it until its owner could be found. Prompto nicknamed the puppy "Tiny" and became very attached to it; he was greatly worried when he woke up to find the puppy missing. It turned out the puppy Prompto found was the property of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and named "Pryna." Pryna returned home to Luna and was happily reunited with another puppy in the princess's care, Umbra. When Luna saw a bandage on Pryna's leg with Prompto's name on it, she decided to write a letter to the boy to thank him for taking care of her puppy in its time of need. Through Luna's letter, Prompto learned about Pryna and how the puppy had been sent to see Noctis, the prince who attended his school. Prompto decided to do as Luna's letter requested and be a friend to Noctis, but the prince commented on his weight, inadvertently embarrassing him. Prompto decided he could not face Noctis again until he slimmed down, thus he started running daily and eating healthier. Finally, as a teenager, a physically fit Prompto reached out to Noctis and became the prince's friend. Back in the present, Prompto finishes tending to the wounds of the puppy he found and watches as the puppy returns to its mother. Prompto goes back to the Regalia as Noctis awakens from a nap. After updating Noctis on what has happened, Prompto and his friends resume their journey. Noctis agrees that Prompto can meet Luna when they reach Altissia. Episode 3: Sword and Shield Episode 4: Bittersweet Memories Creation and development Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV was announced at the Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV event. While the first five episodes of the series are available on the official Final Fantasy XV YouTube channel, the sixth episode is exclusive to a disc included in the game's Ultimate Collector's Edition. The first episode, titled "Before the Storm," was released on March 30, 2016. The second episode, "Dogged Runner," was released on June 14. The third episode, "Sword and Shield," was released on July 7. Hajime Tabata, director of Final Fantasy XV, has stated that while a typical role-playing game gradually assembles its cast, the heroes of Final Fantasy XV are together from the game's inception. Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV exists to show how Noctis and his friends came together; developers hope the series will allow fans to familiarize themselves with the characters before playing Final Fantasy XV itself. Reception The reception of Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV was more positive than Square Enix expected. Developers promised to keep feedback the series received in mind while working on it. Credits Staff Voice cast Gallery BFFXV Poster.jpg|A promotional poster for Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV. Etymology See also *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' External links *"Before the Storm" *"Dogged Runner" *"Sword and Shield" References Category:Final Fantasy XV Universe Category:Anime